On My Own
by Lone Stranger
Summary: Oneshot. Hermione shares a night with the only one she'll ever love. but is this all real? or is it just a fantasy longed to be lived? based on the song 'on my own' from 'les miserables' R&R. by Lone


**A/N: Hi everyone! This is Lone! This is my second one-shot so be gentle on me! After you read this story please review! Note: flames, tips, comments are welcome!**

_Disclaimer: I am sad to say that I do not own anything in this story except for the plot itself._

_

* * *

_

**On My Own**

Hermione Granger got up from bed still fully dressed and made for the portrait hole. It was their sixth year and, being a prefect, it was her duty to patrol the corridors. But she was not getting up to do that, oh no! She stealthliy slipped from the sixth year girls' dorm, tip-toed down the staircase, and opened the portrait. The moonlight seeped through the large windows, illuminating the deserted hallway. Hermione scurried noiselessly from floor to floor until she got to the bottom. Past the great oak doors of the great hall... finally!

She was outside, twirling and having fun in the moon's light. Hermione was having such a fun time spinning around in circles but soon had to stop due to her headache. Slowing down to a halt she wandered over to the lake to watch the breeze ruffle through the trees. As Hermione leaned against a tree close by, a tall figure emeredged from the castle. But Hermione was too busy humming the muggle song 'Ocean Avenue' and dreaming away.

The figure came closer and closer but stopped when they were behind Hermione. Unaware of the other being's presence, she got up and turned around, still humming the song. That too ended when she fully turned around. There, standing inches away from her own face, was Harry Potter. He stared down into her deep chocolate eyes and started humming the song where she left off. This brought a soft smile to Hermione's face as she gazed back into his emerald green ones, also continuing to hum along.

Harry pulled out his wand and muttered a spell. A single red rose appeared out of thin air. He bowed, holding out the rose towards Hermione, who took the rose, and lifted it up to her nose. Harry then held out his arm and in response, Hermione gladly accepted it. Arm in arm, the two walked the grounds of Hogwarts. Neither said a word during their little stroll. A still but pleasant silence clung to the breezy air, making this setting look like one of those romance movies. Neither spoke, for it was perfect enough in the calm of the night. Harry stopped, causing Hermione to repeat. Pulling her close, he slowly leaned down until their lips met. A wave of electricity rushed through her. It was all so perfect. Here she was, kissing the boy she loved more than anything else, Harry Potter. The two made their wy towards the castle a few minutes later.

Up the stairs, through the portrait hole, and into her dorm Hermione went. She paused at her bed then decided to place the rose carefully in her trunk. Hermione changed into her pjs and went out to the balcony to look at her sun dial. (A/N: since electricity doesnt work in hogwarts im trying sun dials. lol how ancient!) Her best inference was that it was 2 o'clock in the morning. Since she had to wake up in five hours, she crept into her bed and gracefully fell into a deep slumber about her prince.

* * *

Five hours later, Hermione awoke from her dreams. Looking at her sun dial through the window, she realized that it was already 8 o'clock. That meant she was late for breakfast! Dashing madly around her dorm, she hastily threw on her Gryffindor robes. Opening her trunk to get her book bag, she realized that the red rose was no where to be found. She was worried but quickly shoved that thought out of her mind. 

Arriving at the great hall Hermione scanned the tables for Harry and Ron. Her eyes then fell on two black haired people. One of them was Harry alright. But who was the other one? Taking a seat next to Ron (who was sitting across from Harry) Hermione was face to face with Cho Chang the beautiful Ravenclaw Chaser.

"Hello Hermione," Cho greeted her in a sweet voice. It disgusted her.

"Hi Cho. What are you doing here?" Hermione answered her.

"Oh I'm just confirming my lunch date tomorrow with Harry."

"Oh," was all Hermione could say.

"Well, I'll see you later Harry." Cho turned to Harry. He smiled and pulled her into a kiss before she left.

Hermione looked down and scooped food onto her plate. She was just about to reach for some syrup to go on her waffles when a hand took hold of hers. She looked up only to meet the gaze of her one true love.

"You never said 'Hello' to me!" Harry whined in a mock-sad voice. But there was a little smile etched onto his face at the same time.

It was then that Hermione realized. There was never a moonlight meeting. Nor a stroll along the lake. It was all in her mind, all of it. There was never a rose in her trunk from him and she knew that there never would be...

* * *

** A/N: i think everyone should read these lyrics. if you do, you'll get a better understanding of the story!**

_ And now I'm all alone again  
Nowhere to go no one to turn to,  
Did not want your money sir  
I came out here coz i was told to  
And now the night is near  
Now I can make believe he's here._

_Sometimes I walk alone at night  
When everybody else is sleeping  
I think of him and then I'm happy  
With the company I'm keeping  
The city goes to bed  
And I can live inside my head._

_On my own  
Pretending he's beside me  
All alone, I walk with him till morning  
Without him  
I feel his arms around me  
And when I lose my way I close my eyes  
And he has found me_

_In the rain the pavement shines like silver  
All the lights are misty in the river  
In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight  
And all I see is him and me for ever and forever_

_And I know it's only in my mind  
That I'm talking to myself and not to him  
And although I know that he is blind  
Still I say, there's a way for us_

_I love him  
But when the night is over  
He is gone, the river's just a river  
Without him the world around me changes  
The trees are bare and everywhere  
The streets are full of strangers_

_I love him  
But every day I'm learning  
All my life I've only been pretending  
Without me his world will go on turning  
A world that's full of happiness  
That I have never known!_

_I love him  
I love him  
I love him  
But only on my own._


End file.
